bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinn
Jinn, also spelled Djinn, or Djin and sometimes even called Genies (Jinni), are a rare race of powerful, mythical, supernatural, cave dwelling, demonic-like hermit beings, sometimes looking similar to humans, sealed in a lamp, as most stories generalize them, from Arabic mythology and legend, created from smokeless fire that have the power to grant three wishes and produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans. History The term Jinn is where the term genie comes from. These spirit-like magical creatures were created before humans, so it's really no wonder that the Jinn feel resentful of the Earth's usurpation by humans. Characteristics Usually invisible, the Jinn are powerful spirit-like shapeshifters that are able to manifest themselves in a multitude of forms, and vary greatly in terms of both power and temperament. Along with the power to grant three wishes to anyone who rubs the lamp, Jinn are also very tricky and sometimes evil. So if you run into one, be very specific of your wish; broad statements could have catastrophic effects. According to Muslim beliefs, they are made out of fire that gives off no smoke. Unlike some Angels, Djinn have free will. The Jinn are spirits of darkness and are primarily nocturnal (sleeping during the day), haunting cemeteries, ancient ruins, and crossroads. However, some may be found in slaughterhouses, as blood is both appealing and tempting to them. The Jinn is also known to inhabit the threshold of a house, and may strike out at those who awaken them by causing disease, stroke, or paralysis. These sicknesses resist medical treatment, healing only after magic or shamanic healing has been applied. The Jinn love and crave heat, preferring to live in the desert for that same reason. It is not surprising, therefore, that the Jinn despise the cold. After the Jinn grants three wishes, it is forced to return to its lamp until another person (other than the previous master) finds it. Although one may be able to wish for the Jinns freedom, is not always a good idea. If their masters wish has a bad influence on the world, which is very likely because some Jinn are sneaky, and when one wish for the Jinns freedom, even their masters are not be able to unwish the wish. So if you ever find one, though odds are extremely unlikely, be cautious. Lastly, Jinn enjoy telling stories, and are able to be pacified or lured in by exciting tales of suspense. Limitations Curiously, Jinn also appear to have a code of honor and even the most temperamental Jinn will and must honor a promise or a vow. They appreciate respectful behavior and favors done for them. For example, Jinn are unable to travel far from their lamps (or whatever vessels that contain them). Jinn also have certain rules that even the most evil Jinn must follow and even the most powerful Jinn are completely incapable of breaking them. Additionally, every wish Jinn grant others always comes with a price. Wishes may be restricted by rules. Most often "no wishing for more wishes" or Omnipotence. *To begin with, Jinn cannot kill anyone or anything, even under their own power, and they cannot grant the wish to kill, though they can bestow weapons or powers upon their masters that can allow them to kill. **Also, while unable to kill, Jinn are certainly still capable of attacking others and inflicting pain. *In addition, Jinn are also unable to tamper with free will. For example, they are not able to force anyone to do anything against their will. *Finally, Jinn are completely incapable of necromancy and have no power over the dead. They cannot return someone to life in any way, shape or form. Powers and Abilities In addition to possessing great physical prowess and despite the limitations of their power to grant wishes, Jinn are nevertheless very powerful monsters, wielding phenomenal magic powers, such as shapeshifting, manipulation of weather, telepathy, and, in some cases, bending reality on certain levels as well as the ability to produce powerful, realistic hallucinations and delusions in the mind of a humans. It is a somewhat but very-low-level version of reality-warping. *'Immortality:' Jinn possess an infinitely long lifespan than humans and can potentially live forever. *'Intangibility:' Jinn possess the ability to alter one's physical form and become non-substantial, thus having no solid form. *'Invisibility:' Jinn can become invisible to anyone they choose and/or only to appear to those they are granting wishes too. *'Levitation:' Jinn possesses the ability to defy gravity and levitate in the air. *'Magic:' Jinn have the ability to channel energy and perform incredible magical feats, such as warp reality. With this level of magic, Jinn are very powerful creatures. **'Reality Warping:' Jinn are capable of bending reality on certain levels. **'Wish Granting:' Jinn have the extraordinary power to use their magic to alter reality based on the wishes and desires of other beings, granting humans wishes. This ability seems to have no known boundaries or even limitations, as Jinn are able to create new realities from any potential reality as a direct result of a wish, effectively rewriting history, with the snap of their fingers. When a wish is made, they can manipulate the reality or the context of the wish that best benefits their own self-interest. Additionally, Jinn can grant or ignore any wish they choose and can continue to grant people any number of wishes as it suits them. *'Shapeshifting:' Jinn can change their form to pass as humans. *'Super Senses:' A particular type of Jinn that feeds on fear instead of human blood, can smell human fear and can track their prey by following their scent. *'Super Speed:' Jinn can move incredibly fast, able to suddenly appear and ambush others. **'Super Agility:' Jinn are more agile than humans. While waiting to attack Mia, three Jinn hid in a tree, like birds. *'Super Strength:' Jinn are notably stronger than humans and hunters, able too easily overpower them. Even a teenage Jinn is able to overpower a grown man. *'Telepathy:' Jinn possess the ability to mentally perceive information from the minds of others. They can read people's minds and use this ability to read the wishes and learn the greatest desires or fears of others. **'Hallucinogenic Touch:' The Jinns' main ability. By touching someone, they can induce a series of delusions on the mind of their target, typically causing them to enter in an unconscious, dream-like state. Inside it, a person can re-live their deepest dreams and desires, over and over again, akin to an endless loop. These delusions can also be induced in a more mild fashion, leaving the person awake, but at the risk of having them break on a mental level due to the mix of reality and illusion. There is also an offshoot race of Jinn, who when inducing the delusions, trap people in a dream world of their greatest fears, and feed off it. When touching their targets, they usually leave a blue mark in the shape of a handprint on the victim. *'Telekinesis:' Jinn are able to movie and pin objects and beings alike with their mind. *'Teleportation: '''Jinn can transport themselves, or others, from one location to another as they see fit with a snap of their fingers without traveling through the space in between. Despite having to be commanded, they can teleport others without the need for a wish prior. *'Weather Manipulation:' Jinn are able to cause great sandstorms, causing great trouble for the humans. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Despite the fact that they are phenomenally powerful entities in their own right, even the Jinn's power has its limits. For example, they cannot kill, cannot force someone to do anything, and cannot resurrect others. Jinn also have additional weaknesses that Hunters and others can use to kill them, including: *'Magic:' Although powerful entities, Jinn can be affected by magic and certain magical rituals. A common method to use against Jinn is to trap them in physical form, in which they can be killed like any human. *'Loud Noises:' Most Jinn dislike noisy, crowded places (although, being a curious sort of spirit, they often take part in fairs, festivals, and other social events). *'Lamb's Blood Silver:' A silver weapon of any kind dipped in lamb's blood can kill a Jinn, especially if the Jinn is stabbed either in the brain or heart. *'Salt:' Like Ghosts, Jinn not only hate salt, but the can be repelled by salt and they cannot cross a line made of salt, which can be used to either contain the Jinn or make a barrier to prevent them from entering certain areas. Feeding salt in the mouth of the Jinn will cause the Jinn great pain. *'Iron:' Jinn can't touch Iron, as like many creatures, it burns their flesh. They also cannot escape iron handcuffs. *'Extreme Brain Damage:' Sidney once killed a Jinn by bashing its brains in with a golf club. *'Angel Blades:''' Jinn can be injured and killed by Angel blades. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Species